1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aquatic recreational system in which a rider mounts and rides an aquatic recreational device while being towed behind a tow vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
The term “aquatic recreational device” is often applied generally to devices that are designed to substantially plane along the surface of a body of water. Aquatic recreational devices include kneeboards, surfboards, skim boards, bodyboards, wakeboards, freeboards, ski boards, inflatable devices, and other appropriate devices. Aquatic recreational devices are typically towed by a tow vehicle such as a boat, jet ski, or other watercraft, but may alternatively be towed by a land vehicle, kite, sail, or even an underwater craft.
Aquatic recreational devices are typically towed by connecting one end of a towline to a tow vehicle while the other end of the towline is either connected to the aquatic recreational device directly or held by the rider of the aquatic recreational device.
Many aquatic recreational devices, such as kneeboards, require significantly difficult physical maneuvers to achieve proper riding position. For example, the rider of a typical kneeboard first lies prone on top of the kneeboard while holding onto the kneeboard with one hand and the towline with the other hand. As the kneeboard is towed through the water, the rider needs to pull himself into a kneeling position on top of the kneeboard while simultaneously holding onto the towline. Then, the rider needs to adjust a knee strap over his thighs while continuing to hold the towline. These significant adjustments to the rider's body position while attempting to accelerate the aquatic recreational device from a stopped or slowly moving state to a planing state often prove too difficult for young, weak, or otherwise inexperienced riders. If proper riding position is not achieved, the rider will typically endure significant physical strain and experience a less enjoyable ride.
Further, some aquatic recreational devices are designed to provide enjoyable riding experiences under both circumstances: with the towline attached directly to the aquatic recreational device and with the towline been held by the rider of the aquatic recreational device. The multifunctional nature of these aquatic recreational devices presents a significant problem. The problem is related to the presence of a tow hook attached to the aquatic recreational device during use by a rider who prefers not to use the tow hook. For example, a more experienced rider may prefer to perform a variety of tricks and maneuvers while planing along the surface of the water. One such maneuver is to spin 360° from an original position facing the tow vehicle to an intermediate position facing away from the tow vehicle and back to the original position. During this 360° spin maneuver, there is an increased risk that the towline held by the rider will inadvertently become snagged by or otherwise interfered with by the tow hook as the aquatic recreational device moves relative to the towline. If the towline is inadvertently snagged by the tow hook, significant difficulty may arise in completing the 360° spin maneuver. Worse yet, the towline snagged by the tow hook may cause for the rider an unfavorable dismount from the aquatic recreational device which may result in injury to the rider.
Information relevant to attempts to address these problems can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,047 issued to Woodfin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,860 issued to Clark, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,031 issued to Ingold. Each one of these references includes a device or feature for holding a towline, though each suffers from one or more of the following disadvantages: the device or feature presents an unnecessary risk of injury to a rider; the device or feature interferes with particular uses of the aquatic recreational device, thereby limiting the use of the aquatic recreational device; the device or feature is not easily manufactured, thereby increasing manufacturing costs associated with producing the device or feature; the device or feature occupies a large area of the aquatic recreational device, thereby limiting design options of the aquatic recreational device; implementation of design changes of the device or feature requires costly adjustments to the manufacturing process; and/or the device or feature unnecessarily reduces or eliminates clearance between the towline and the aquatic recreational device during use.
For example, the tow rope holder taught by Woodfin et al. presents a significant risk of injury to the rider because the tow rope holder is a stationary device which significantly protrudes from the riding surface of the kneeboard. It is foreseeable that a rider may be stabbed, gouged, or otherwise injured in the event of an unfavorable or accidental dismount from a kneeboard equipped with the tow rope holder taught by Woodfin et al.
Although there have been significant developments over the years in the field of aquatic recreational devices, considerable shortcomings remain. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved aquatic recreational device that allows a rider of the aquatic recreational device to safely and easily achieve proper body position on the aquatic recreational device. Further, there is a need for an improved aquatic recreational device that allows for a safe temporary connection between the aquatic recreational device and a towline.